The Gift's We Were Never Warned About
by Fabina4190
Summary: Patricia and Piper have gifts that they never talk about. When Piper tells Patricia about a couple visiting her one night and telling about a prophecy that has to do with the chosen one and the Osirion. Patricia is unmoved. When Two Americans diappear; she becomes concerned. Third and fourth Genre: Romance, friendship. Main shippings are Peddie and Fabina. Little bit of Pifie.


Patricia sat in the common room with Joy reading a magazine. She looked up and saw Nina and Fabian cuddling on the couch, Amber going on about her favorite shade of eye shadow while Alfie was starting to dose off. In the distance, there was yelling between Mick and Mara, which Trudy scurried through the doorway to Mick's bedroom to stop. Jerome and Eddie were out playing basketball together, and even though Eddie was her boyfriend; Jerome's height was what Patricia placed her bet on.

"Can they shut up?" Alfie whined.

Fabian came out of his love trance for a second and added, "Mick's pissed; not the best way to start junior year."  
"At least school hasn't even started yet," Nina said quickly, "and anyway, Mara did kiss Jerome."

"Well, it's annoying!" Amber said loudly.

Mick stomped into the room and plopped down next to Joy. "I hate her guts."

Then Mara ran out the front door in tears; not at all acknowledging the people in the common room.

"Mick," Joy said while slapping his arm. "You made her cry!"  
"Her de-" He started to have Joy raise a hand.

"You dare say a word about my roommate and I kill you on the spot."

Mick immediately backed off and stayed silent.

"Hey," Patricia said as Eddie walked in.

"Hey Yacker," He said causing her to laugh. "What's up?"  
Patricia smiled ear to ear for no reason. "I was being bored to death by Victoria Beckham fashion tips."

Eddie smirked and pressed his lips to hers.

"PDA!" Fabian yelled.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be talking! Watch Nina have two kids before she's of legal drinking age in her country!"  
Everyone laughed except Nina and Fabian, who, of course, blushed wildly.

"Patricia," Trudy, who had been reinstated, scolded. "Go to your room now!"

Patricia got up, pissed off, and went to the room she shared with Mara and Joy. She was almost never grounded last year, but Trudy must have realized how right Patricia was since you barley see Fabian and Nina without one moment of PDA.

Patricia decided to just grab her laptop and watch TV for the night.

_This is more like paradise._ She thought to herself. _I can text when I want; I get a few hours of silence, a few hours without Fabina PDA, without drama. Just me, a diet coke from my mini fridge, and my laptop…_

Patricia got comfortable on her bed, turning on her laptop and watching old 'Fact or Faked' episodes. Too cozy and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she started to shake and breathe hard; she put the shaking as she felt it was cold in the room and it was probably the shivers, but the fear was still there. The lights were off.

She sat up in bed and noticed the starlight from the window. Then it made sense that she had fallen asleep too early and woke up. The alarm clock read 1:30 am.

Patricia groaned and got back under the covers, but she still felt the coldness crawl up her skin.

She tiptoed over to Joy's bed which had a fan, but it was turned off.

_Screw this; I'm going to turn up the heat._

She went out and noticed the temperature was at 72 degrees.

_Wow,_ She laughed to herself. _Is this house so old that the thermometer is wrong?_

Shaking her head; Patricia played with the dial and then put it at 70 degrees.

She went back into her room and got under the covers; dozing off to the noise the heater made.

* * *

"What?" Joy called from her bed.

Patricia sat up and saw it was still in the middle of the night.

"What's happening?" Mara said rubbing her eyes.

Joy shook her head, "No idea, but Victor is pissed."

"Girls," he said firmly. "Get out here now."  
All three girls walked out of the room to find Victor playing with the dial for the heater. The rest of the house was standing around looking as innocent as possible; even Eddie.

"Victor," Amber whined. "This is stupid! I need my beauty sleep here!"

Victor shook his head at the blond. "I need to know who played with this dial and put it down to 30 degrees."

The whole house exchanged looks.

_Did I do it?_ Patricia asked herself. _I put the temperature up though…_

"Everyone," Trudy said scurrying out in her bathrobe. "Just go back to bed."

All the house members did what they were told; although Nina and Fabian still managed a kiss.

Patricia tried to get to Eddie, but Victor blocked her way.

_He blocks me from Eddie, but Fabian and Nina are making out over there. Oh look, their sneaking away!_

She walked back into her room, and fell right back asleep.

* * *

The next two months were normal; school just getting started, having dates with Eddie, and trying to get ahead in history homework.

She sat on her bed, going over the Revolutionary war with her laptop open when someone knocked on the door.

The door opened and she stood up.

"Hey." Edison Sweet said with his hands deep in his pockets. "Doing homework?"

Patricia nodded, "Yep. So what are you doing in here, Kruger? I thought you only come in my dreams."  
"Well," He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "A guy's allowed to see his girlfriend at any time."  
Patricia laughed. "What's the real reason you're in here?"  
"Nina ran in the room crying. I figured they needed some time alone."

"Ahh," She said. "I wonder what's wrong."  
Eddie looked down looking a little guilty.

"What?" She asked.

He looked up at her and said, "She's been doing this for the last week and a half. You can tell she's scared."

"Yep," She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "She probably is, but let's pay attention to what Amber calls Peddie."

He smirked as they both sat on the bed.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie were in a make out session when the laptop beeped, and not wanting to pull away, she played with the mouse until the noise stopped.

"Um…Patricia…" Someone cleared their throat sending the love birds to pull away. "If you didn't want to talk; then you could've texted me that you wanted to cancel or maybe…NOT EXCEPT THE CALL.

"Piper," Eddie smirked. "Um, I'm just going to…uh, go."

Patricia nodded at him, and he awkwardly walked out.

"So Pat, I'm seeing you're doing fine." Piper giggled.

Patricia smirked at her sister who was younger than her by seven minutes. "I was, Pipe, sorry about that."  
"It's no problem." She said as one of her roommates at the music school walked in and grabbed a tuba. "I'm just uh," She looked around to make sure no one was there in the room with her, "I've been getting…visitors again. Are you?"

Patricia shook her head, "No actually."

Piper looked around the room again; Patricia began to think that the school bugged instruments with cameras and microphones. "They've been talking about Nina Martin, and they said something about a prophecy. I know there was an American at your house named Nina, and I didn't know if that was her or not."  
Patricia shook her head again. "Nina Martin is the American that lives in Anubis house."  
"Oh," Piper said looking worried. "Well, the couple-"

"What couple?" Patricia asked quickly.  
"Pat, let me finish! Curfew is in a matter of minutes! My roommates are going to be coming back too!" Piper hissed.

Patricia glared at her sister then sighed, "Go on."

"So, the couple told me that this Nina Martin girl was a chosen one. Also, that the Osirion needs to guide her through the process that's going to happen, and I figured since Fabian and Nina is a couple; he's the osirion. I mean, they said the Osirion is the chosen one's other half and the undeniable chemistry between the-"

"Eddie is the osirion!" Patricia blurted out sending her sisters face into a guilty look.

"Pat," she blubbered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Patricia lied. "It's fine. I'm just…tired."

"Oh, I'll- uh- let you go." Piper sighed closing out the chat.

Patricia felt like ripping Nina apart, but she knew it wasn't Nina's fault.

_Tomorrow,_ Patricia thought. _I'll make a Sibuna meeting in the morning and then while figure out what to do._

* * *

"Nina?" Someone yelled throughout the house waking Patricia up.

"Nina?" Someone screamed even louder.  
Then the last cry was so desperate and hopeless it sent chills down her spine, "NINA!"

Patricia immediately knew it was Fabian.

She jumped out of her bed thinking about what Piper said last night.

When she got out there, Fabian was sitting against the wall with Amber trying to calm him down.

Patricia kneeled down next to him, but he kept his head in his hands.

Then he turned to her and said, "Is Eddie with you?"

Patricia shook her head and realized Piper was right.

"He and Nina are gone." Fabian whispered.

"No," Patricia said denying it. "They can't be."

Amber spoke softly, to Patricia's surprise, who thought the blonde would be freaking out. "Nina's suitcase and school bag are gone too."

"The closet in my room was ransacked, Patricia. Eddie's stuff is gone." Fabian whispered pushing hair out of his face.

"Maybe-"

"Patricia," Fabian said firmly. "Nina was crying everyday. She wouldn't leave me on her own will."

Patricia was denying everything. Her boyfriend didn't just _disappear_.

"But maybe Nina had to go back to America early-"

Fabian shook his head quickly. "She wasn't doing that."  
Patricia immediately glared at him, "Why not?"

Fabian paused as if his jaw got stuck.

"Because her and the baby were going to stay at my house for the month of June."


End file.
